


Tripping

by flickawhip



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Jules discuss things... </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping

“Jess… how the hell did you walk in these?”

Jules holds up a pair of heels, higher than most of Jess’ shoes. 

“Badly…”

Jess admitted, laughing a little. 

“I tended to trip on air…”

Jules laughed, moving to kiss Jess, letting the shoes drop even as she stepped closer, her hand tangling into Jess’ hair as she pulled her closer. 

“So… no high heels….”

“Not unless you really want to watch me trip for our entire wedding, no…”

“God no… I’d much rather spend the time watching you be beautiful.”

Jess had smiled, kissing Jules softly. 

“So no high heels… for either of us.”


End file.
